User talk:Zephyrinus
Thank you for your feedback on the development of this site. May I iterate first that this is a work-in-progress that is still being developed. With regard to the stylesheet, several things still need to be tweaked to give the site more visual appeal, however, in my experiences as an administrator for the Family Guy Wiki, creating a distinct look for a wiki sets it apart, and invites others in. Regarding the homepage, again, this is still under construction. Nathan Lane is actually a much more prolific stage actor than a film actor, having starred in such spectacular productions as A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum, Guys and Dolls, and The Producers. Again, I must reiterate that this is most certainly a work in progress, and as opposed to putting limits or directions on what is and what is not included with this wiki, we're making an honest attempt to leave it open and available, so as to invite regular contributions from other wikians. :Absolutely I understand that this is a work-in-progress and I didn't mean to intimate otherwise; but you asked for comments and I tried to give them. Respectfully, Zephyrinus 16:01, 5 March 2007 (UTC) ::Just as a side note, do you really think that there's enough information regarding Phantom to constitute an entire wiki devoted to that subject? It seems to me that even getting 500 or so articles would be quite a stretch. If you're really dedicated to seeing that happen, then by all means, but otherwise, would you consider hosting some of that information on this site? :::Hey, I absolutely agree with you! Please move Phantom over here! And (perhaps more importantly) delete that other Wikia (do you have the power to do that?) As I am discovering, there are so many of them and most of them useless. :::However, you're talking to the wrong guy. I'm not the one in charge. I didn't create the Phantom website. I'm a mere user. :::I am glad you can expand your vision of this Wikia to include the movie version of some musicals, etc. :::Respectfully, :::Zephyrinus 19:54, 5 March 2007 (UTC) ::::My concept for this wiki is for it to become less of a reference and more of a resource. People who want to know about a particular movie or musical or play or whatnot are very well capable of looking at wikipedia for that kind of information. What I'd like to include here is information that would help actors, directors, or even just enthusiasts, such as character voice ranges, voice parts, suggested audition repetoire, and general background on characters, songs, and musicals. Again, that's just my opinion, but that's where I see this site going. :::: :::::I will try not to fill up your site with "useless" facts then. Best wishes, Zephyrinus 23:46, 5 March 2007 (UTC) (Gosh, this sounds snippy; I don't mean it that way - I am sincere.) ::::::I don't mean it can't contain information about various productions, films, etc. What I mean is that the general focus should be such that it's a helpful tool for people who are interested in aspects of the actual production of the show, and not productions that have already taken place. Way on the other side of spectrum, is there an IMDB for Broadway? Perhaps this Wikia could be that database? For example, knowing what is on someone's resume, or biographical article on "Wikipedia", may give an actor an idea of who to contact - of who has played this type of role in the past and how to get into this kind of character - like how to get into an assassin role, a job I have never engaged in - and I use that example because that's what's on the front page here. Anyway ... another crazy notion from me ... Respectfully, Zephyrinus 16:11, 6 March 2007 (UTC) :Internet Broadway Database